Habanero
by ThereAreTimes
Summary: Naruto między snem a studiami raz po raz wpada do rodzinnej kawiarni, żeby wspomóc rodziców w prowadzeniu lokalu. Podczas kolejnych odwiedzin wspomina swój pierwszy dzień w pracy i chłopaka, na którego wtedy wpadł. To właśnie Sasuke sprowadził go na ziemię i uświadomił mu, że nie wystarczy się tylko uśmiechnąć czy zagadać, aby zdobyć czyjeś zaufanie.
Naruto z radością przyjął sobotni poranek, dzień, w którym w końcu miał trochę wolnego od uczelni i napiętego grafiku wypchanego wykładami, wykładami oraz wykładami. Właśnie niedawno zaczął mu się drugi semestr studiów i miał naprawdę dość zajęć ze statystyki, żmudnego liczenia tych samych zadań czy nadganiania z teorią, żeby na ćwiczeniach być na bieżąco. Od samego poniedziałku z utęsknieniem wyczekiwał weekendu, ale nie dlatego, żeby odetchnąć od nauki — po całym tygodniu marzył tylko o tym, aby wyrwać się z tego ekonomicznego światka i pomóc w rodzinnej kawiarni.

Mała knajpka usytuowana niemal w centrum miasta była dla chłopaka czymś więcej niż miejscem, gdzie piło się kawę lub plotkowało, zajadając się świeżo upieczonym ciastem. To było coś więcej niż lokal składający się z przysłowiowych czterech ścian i kilku mebli do kompletu. To było coś więcej niż dzielenie relacji klient – sprzedawca.

Przede wszystkim były to wspomnienia, o których Uzumaki chciał zapomnieć, ale nie potrafił.

Chłopak przyspieszył kroku, by tuż po chwili znaleźć się przed drzwiami kawiarni o jakże oryginalnej nazwie „Habanero". Nie żeby Naruto się na tym znał, ale uważał, że nazywanie lokalu jednym z gatunków najpikantniejszych papryczek było co najmniej podejrzane. W końcu to miejsce powinno kojarzyć się raczej z czymś spokojnym, miłym… ale na pewno nie z ostrą w smaku rośliną. Kiedyś nawet z ciekawości dopytywał rodziców, czym kierowali się przy wymyślaniu głównego hasła, ale temat kończył się znacznie szybciej, zanim jeszcze zdążył się dobrze zacząć. O dziwo to nie Kushina odraczała w czasie tę rozmowę, a właśnie Minato. Jednak jeden jedyny raz kobieta zdążyła się rozkręcić i zacząć opowiadać o sianym w dzieciństwie postrachu, kiedy to nawet chłopcy z osiedla się jej bali. I w ogóle to on powinien się cieszyć, że miał matkę, która sama potrafiła sobie poradzić z chuliganami. Stąd też właśnie zyskała zaszczytny tytuł „Krwawa Habanero", a kawiarenkę, z oczywistych względów, nazwali jedynie drugim członem przezwiska. Natomiast znakiem rozpoznawczym lokalu były filiżanki, po bokach których widniały małe rysunki papryczek.

Uzumaki nieznacznie uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czym z kieszeni spodni wygrzebał klucze. Sprawnym ruchem włożył największy z nich w zamek, jedynie na moment zamierając. Zerknął na pęk, do którego był przypięty breloczek przedstawiający bajkowego dinozaura — zielona figurka szczerzyła się do niego, ale Naruto niestety nie poświęcił jej większej uwagi. Zanim wspomnienia zdążyły masowo napłynąć chłopakowi do głowy, ten przekręcił klucz, a zamek w drzwiach wydał z siebie charakterystyczne kliknięcie. Uzumaki bez pospiechu wszedł do lokalu, po którym kręciła się Kushina.

— Cześć, mamo — mruknął i ledwo co schował klucze do kieszeni, kiedy kobieta upomniała go, że zostało jeszcze pół godziny do otwarcia. Cofnął się i z powrotem zamknął drzwi, po czym szeroko, trochę przesadnie, uśmiechnął się w stronę pani Uzumaki.

— Lepiej — powiedziała i wróciła do przerwanej wcześniej czynności, czyli przecierania blatu lady suchą szmatką.

— A gdzie…

— Na zapleczu — odparła, domyślając się, że syn prawdopodobnie pytał o Minato. Praktycznie co weekend sytuacja się powtarzała — Naruto przychodził co najmniej pół godziny przed czasem, mimo że nie musiał, później pytał o ojca, żeby na samym końcu zaparzyć sobie herbatę o smaku tropikalnych owoców i usiąść w kącie lokalu, pogrążając się w kompletnej ciszy.

— Może pytałem o coś innego, co? — odgryzł się, choć sam wiedział, że wcale tak nie było, a stanowcze spojrzenie Kushiny utwierdzało go w tym przekonaniu. — No dobra — skapitulował, podnosząc ręce w obronnym geście. Ruszył w głąb kawiarni, chcąc przygotować sobie gorący napój, ale uprzedziła go matka. Kobieta postawiła na ladzie filiżankę z parującą herbatą, a Naruto jakby dopiero teraz poczuł ten charakterystyczny słodki zapach unoszący się w powietrzu.

— Proszę — powiedziała, uśmiechając się ciepło do syna.

Chłopak z wdzięcznością przyjął naczynie i oddalił się na swoje ulubione miejsce w kącie pomieszczenia, gdzie usiadł na krześle przy dwuosobowym stoliku. Nie zobaczył zmartwionego spojrzenia matki, ani troski wymalowanej na twarzy ojca, który dopiero wyłonił się z zaplecza. Zdawał się niczego nie dostrzegać, oprócz obrazu wakacyjnych wspomnień majaczących pod powiekami.

 **VvV**

Kiedy Naruto skończył liceum porządnie nadszarpnął zaufanie rodziców — obiecał im, że w wakacje nie wywinie żadnego numeru, bo planował jechać ze znajomymi na miesiąc za granicę. Szczegółem był fakt, że to właśnie Kushina z Minato mieli dołożyć mu połowę kwoty do wycieczki, bo Uzumaki ze względu na natłok nauki nie zdołał uzbierać całej sumy. Oczywiście takim małym kruczkiem w umowie między synem a rodzicami było to, że chłopak niekoniecznie miał świecić przykładem, ale powinien zachowywać się tak jak przystało na jego wiek. Wszystko zdawało się iść jak najlepiej, Naruto niemal przymierzał się do pakowania walizek, kiedy właśnie przyszedł czas zakończenia szkoły średniej. Z tej okazji jego kumple zorganizowali imprezę, aby świętować tę chwilę wolności i najdłuższe wakacje w życiu. W niewyjaśniony, rzecz jasna tylko dla młodego Uzumakiego, sposób jakoś tak się stało, że prywatka nie obeszła się bez interwencji policji, a chłopaka z komisariatu musieli odbierać rodzice. Na nic zdały się tłumaczenia, że on nie miał nic z tym wspólnego, że to jedynie plotka, że nikt tam nie ćpał, nikogo nie zabili — ogólnie rzecz biorąc impreza była legalna i pewnie po prostu ktoś postanowił zrobić taki kawał. Nawet argument, że funkcjonariusze akurat go i kilku jeszcze osób o nic nie podejrzewali, nie przyniósł pożądanego efektu. Kushina zawiodła się na nim, a Minato musiał uspokajać małżonkę, żeby ta za bardzo nie dopiekła synowi. I kiedy wydawało się, że kobieta się przełamała i mu wybaczyła, chłopak pożałował, że milczenie matki nie trwało dłużej. Kushina postanowiła, że Naruto nigdzie nie pojedzie, a całe wakacje przepracuje w rodzinnej kawiarni.

Właśnie z tego powodu Uzumaki zmierzał w kierunku Habanero, aby odbębnić pierwszy dzień w pracy. Nie miał pojęcia jak to będzie wyglądało, ale wiedział, że wolałby siedzieć w samolocie i za kilka godzin znaleźć się na wymarzonych wakacjach. W każdym razie próbował załagodzić sytuację, a kiedy to nie podziałało pokłócił się z rodzicami, którzy według niego złamali słowo, bo _akurat on_ niczego złego nie zrobił. Ostatecznie skończyło się na tym, że Minato zaproponował układ — Naruto nie będzie pracował za darmo, ale przez te trzy miesiące dorobi sobie w lokalu.

Chłopak dotarł do kawiarenki, gdzie praktycznie automatycznie wparował jak do własnego pokoju, przez co nie zauważył wychodzącego klienta. Zderzył się z drugą osobą i oboje upadli na podłogę. Naruto jęknął, rozmasowując obolałe czoło i po chwili zerknął na swoją przeszkodę, żeby ją przeprosić. Tyle tylko, że żadne słowo nie opuściło jego ust. Widok chłopaka, który również klęczał na podłodze, całkowicie odebrał mu mowę. Dokładnie lustrował jego sylwetkę, dłużej wzrok zatrzymując na twarzy nieznajomego. Zwyczajnie gapił się na gniewnie zmrużone oczy, na czarną grzywkę opadającą na jego czoło, na zaciśnięte, wąskie usta i… piegi. Na bladej skórze przy nosie i trochę na policzkach odznaczały się małe, ciemne plamki. Uzumaki drgnął dopiero, gdy nieznajomy zaczął zbierać kartki rozrzucone po ziemi.

— Sorry za to — mruknął Naruto i pomógł mu składać papiery, raz po raz przyglądając się tym ciemnym punkcikom na jego twarzy. Nie żeby pierwszy raz widział kogoś, kto miał piegi, ale uważał, że temu chłopakowi wyjątkowo bardzo pasowały.

— Uważaj, jak łazisz — burknął nieznajomy, odbierając od Naruto swoje dokumenty. Nawet nie dziękując, wstał z podłogi i, obrzucając Uzumakiego pogardliwym spojrzeniem, prychnął pod nosem i wyszedł z kawiarni. A Naruto dalej klęczał na podłodze i właściwie nie wiedział co się wydarzyło, bo w głowie wciąż miał obraz twarzy chłopaka.

— Naruto! — krzyknęła Kushina i podeszła do syna. — Czyś ty zwariował?!

Chłopak wyprostował się i dopiero wtedy zerknął na matkę, starając się odtworzyć to, co powiedziała. Niestety jej nie słuchał, gdyż w dalszym ciągu czuł się oczarowany tym nieznajomym. Zastanawiał się, czy jeszcze kiedyś tutaj przyjdzie.

— Kto to był? — zapytał, licząc, że kobieta będzie wiedziała o kogo chodziło.

— Klient, a niby kto? — odparła, rękoma podtrzymując się za boki. — A co taki ciekawski się zrobiłeś? — rzuciła z cwanym uśmiechem.

— To… nic takiego, no! Nie zdążyłem go przeprosić — skłamał. Po prostu chłopak go zaintrygował i chciałby poznać go bliżej. Czy to coś złego?

— Przeprosisz za tydzień, już tego dopilnuję! A teraz do pracy, zaplecze samo się nie posprząta!

 _Przeprosisz za tydzień._

 _Za tydzień._

Czy to znaczyło, że chłopak przychodził tutaj w każdy weekend? Naruto wykrzywił usta w szerokim uśmiechu, mając nadzieję, że praca w kawiarni dzięki obecności tajemniczego chłopaka nie okaże się taka zła, jak na początku myślał. Kto wie, może nawiąże nową znajomość?

Z o wiele pozytywniejszym nastawieniem ruszył w głąb kawiarni, cały czas rozmyślając, co zrobi, jak już ponownie spotka tego chłopaka. Przeprosić to jedno, ale ten nieznajomy nie sprawiał wrażenia towarzyskiej osoby i Uzumaki wiedział, że może być ciężko przełamać lody. Ale nie nazywa się Uzumaki Naruto, jeśli nie dowie się, jak on miał na imię!

 **VvV**

O dziwo tydzień zleciał bardzo szybko — Naruto głównie ten czas spędził na sprzątaniu zaplecza, bo Kushina nie odpuszczała mu ani jednego kłębka kurzu. Chłopak podejrzewał, że matka specjalnie na nim się mściła, bo on albo był ślepy i nie dowidział tych wszystkich kłaczków, albo tak na dobrą sprawę faktycznie było czysto, a kobieta czepiała się dla zasady. Albo żeby dać popalić synowi, aby wiedział, że nocna wizyta na komisariacie nie była spełnieniem jej marzeń.

W każdym razie od samego rana Uzumaki jak na szpilkach wyczekiwał przybycia tylko jednego klienta. W międzyczasie zdążył wyciągnąć od matki trochę informacji na jego temat, co prawda niewiele mu to dawało, ale było to lepsze niż nic. Dowiedział się, że tak, że od dłuższego czasu ten chłopak przychodził do kawiarenki, że zawsze zamawiał ten sam napój i raz po raz do tego kawałek ciasta, że głównie przeglądał jakieś papiery, czytał i nanosił poprawki. Nic więcej.

Niemniej jednak kiedy drzwi się uchyliły, przy okazji zahaczając o dzwoneczki i wprawiając je w ruch, Naruto niemal od razu podniósł głowę znad blatu. Ku jego zadowoleniu w końcu doczekał się tak długo wyczekiwanego gościa lokalu. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, obserwując, jak chłopak skinął głową na powitanie jego rodzicom, a obok niego przeszedł obojętnie i zajął miejsce w kącie sali przy dwuosobowym stoliczku. Uzumaki praktycznie od razu wystrzelił zza lady, aby przyjąć zamówienie i chociaż przez chwilę porozmawiać z nieznajomym. I, oczywiście, spróbować wyciągnąć jego imię, bo przecież nie będzie cały czas mówił o nim „ten tajemniczy ktoś"! Kiedy przeszedł na drugi koniec sali, dostrzegając, że chłopak wpatrzony jest w menu, jak gdyby nigdy nic rzucił:

— Cze… — Naruto momentalnie urwał, niemal gryząc się w język. Co on sobie myślał, aby przywitać się z tym chłopakiem, jakby znał go co najmniej od kilku lat? Musiał pamiętać, że to był klient i fakt, że nieznajomy prawdopodobnie był w jego wieku, nie tłumaczyłby natychmiastowego przejścia na „ty". — Dzień dobry, czy chciałby już _pan_ złożyć zamówienie?

Chłopak zmierzył chłodnym spojrzeniem Uzumakiego od góry do dołu i na powrót utkwił wzrok w karcie napojów.

— To, co zwykle — mruknął od niechcenia, gdy odłożył menu na stoliczek i zajął się przeglądaniem kartek, które przyniósł ze sobą.

Naruto najbardziej irytował fakt, że ten nieznajomy nie zwracał na niego uwagi, ignorował go, traktując jak powietrze. Zazgrzytał zębami i zacisnął usta, żeby przypadkiem czegoś niestosownego nie powiedzieć. Oczami wyobraźni widział, jak Kushina mściłaby się za taki wybryk. Dlatego też odwrócił się na pięcie, ale nie zdążył postawić nawet kroku, bo usłyszał za sobą kpiący głos.

— Jesteś tu nowy.

Mimo wszystko to nie było pytanie. Uzumaki obrócił się w kierunku klienta, unosząc jedną brew. Chwilę czekał na rozwinięcie wypowiedzi, ale chłopak więcej się nie odezwał. Zamiast tego mierzyli się spojrzeniami, ale Naruto pierwszy skapitulował i odparł:

— Pomagam rodzicom, a co, to jakiś problem?

— Zamówienie — rzucił krótko chłopak, na co Uzumaki zmarszczył brwi. Że niby co nie tak z zamówieniem?

— Coś nie gra? — zapytał zanim zdążył się porządnie nad tym zastanowić.

— To, co zwykle, naprawdę? — prychnął.

— Sam tak powiedziałeś. — Naruto nie bardzo wiedział w jakim kierunku zmierzała ta rozmowa. Rozmyślał nad złożonym zamówieniem, czy też raczej jego brakiem i jakby nagle go olśniło. Przecież nieznajomy nie powiedział, co by chciał, ale stwierdził jedynie, że prosi o to, co zawsze. A teoretycznie on nie powinien tego wiedzieć. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i zapytał: — Herbata o smaku owoców tropikalnych, prawda?

— I kawałek ciasta czekoladowego — dodał.

— Się robi! — ogłosił i tym razem bez żadnych przeszkód przeszedł z powrotem za ladę. Czym prędzej zabrał się za przyrządzanie herbaty — w oczekiwaniu na zagotowanie wody, ukroił kawałek czekoladowego ciasta, które później przeniósł na niewielką tackę. Obok tego ułożył filiżankę wraz z talerzykiem i łyżeczką. Chwilę przyglądał się swojemu dziełu, zastanawiając się co brakowało, kiedy usłyszał to charakterystyczne kliknięcie. Do porcelanowej szklaneczki nalał wrzątku i wtedy dopiero przypomniało mu się o saszetce z herbatą. Z całym skomponowanym zamówieniem znowu udał się do chłopaka.

— Proszę — powiedział, chcąc zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, kiedy ułożył tackę na stoliku. Nieznajomy odłożył dokumenty na bok i podsunął bliżej siebie talerzyk z ciastem. Uzumaki przez moment się wahał, bo teoretycznie powinien grzecznie odejść, ale korciło go poznanie tego chłopaka. Dyskretnie obejrzał się za siebie, a dostrzegając, że Kushina była zajęta, przysiadł się na krześle.

— Nie powinieneś pracować? — zapytał.

— Chwila ich nie zbawi — odparł Naruto, puszczając mu oczko. — Chciałem cię przeprosić za zeszły tydzień — zaczął, w głowie przybijając sobie mentalną piątkę za zgrabne przejście do interesującego go tematu.

— Gdybyś uważał, jak chodzisz, nie musiałbyś przepraszać — odparł nieznajomy.

— No… to wypadek był — bronił się. Przecież specjalnie nie wpadł na tego chłopaka, żeby zrobić mu na złość. Utkwił wzrok w jego twarzy, dokładnie przyglądając się ciemnym punkcikom. Pierwszy raz widział, aby ktoś miał tak niewiele piegów — znajdowały się głównie w okolicy nosa i nachodziły nieznacznie na policzki, ale nie były to też jakieś specjalnie gęste skupiska kropeczek. Naruto oczywiście uważał to za plus, bo przynajmniej nie odwracały uwagi. Choć, samo patrzenie w te niemal czarne oczy momentami okazywało się niemałym wyzwaniem — w tęczówkach nieznajomego Uzumaki dostrzegał wiele emocji, których niestety nie potrafił zidentyfikować. Dlatego też jego spojrzenie było takie niezwykłe, bo w nim można było ujrzeć całą duszę chłopaka, w przeciwieństwie do chłodnej postawy ciała, która praktycznie niczego nie zdradzała.

— I jeszcze nie słuchasz, nieładnie — stwierdził chłopak, wyrywając Naruto z zamyślenia.

— Słuchałem! — powiedział ciut za głośno, ale liczył, że jego matka nie zwróciła na to uwagi. — Tak w ogóle, to Naruto jestem — dodał, kiedy nie doczekał się żadnej odpowiedzi.

— Sasuke — odparł i upił łyk herbaty, przy okazji patrząc prosto w niebieskie tęczówki swojego rozmówcy. — A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz, chciałbym w spokoju popracować — mówiąc to, skinął głową na stos kartek.

— Się wie! Do zobaczenia, _Sasuke_.

 **VvV**

W drugim tygodniu pracy w Habanero Naruto nieco inaczej podchodził do tej rzekomej kary. Od momentu zderzenia się z nieznajomym cieszył się nawet, że rodzice ściągnęli go do kawiarenki, bo w innych okolicznościach prawdopodobnie nie poznałby Sasuke. Wcześniej nigdy nie zauważył go na mieście, bo zdecydowanie nie przegapiłby kogoś takiego. W dalszym ciągu momentami czuł się całkowicie oczarowany jego osobą i kiedy tylko mógł przyglądał się jego twarzy, a konkretniej oczom. Tylko z nich był w stanie co nieco wyczytać o aktualnym nastroju chłopaka. Mimo że czasami spojrzenie ciemnych tęczówek wręcz mroziło krew w żyłach, to Uzumaki i tak za każdym razem podejmował to samo ryzyko.

Niemniej jednak dni w ciągu tygodnia znacznie mu się dłużyły i Naruto nie ukrywał, że niezwykle cieszy się na przyjście weekendu. Bo sobota oznaczała, że Habanero kolejny raz odwiedzi Sasuke, z którym będzie mógł próbować nawiązać kontakt. Ostatnio udało mu się roztopić pierwsze lody i poznał jego imię, a tego dnia planował trochę z nim porozmawiać. I choćby Kushina miotłą go goniła, to nie odpuści! Tym razem nie da się zbyć wymówką o przeglądaniu papierków.

Mniej więcej około godziny dziesiątej próg lokalu przekroczył nikt inny, jak właśnie Sasuke. Naruto odczekał, aż ten zajmie swoje miejsce i dopiero wtedy do niego podszedł.

— Cześć — rzucił, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Sasuke w odpowiedzi skinął głową i, wręcz tradycyjnie, położył na blat stoliczka dokumenty. Obok nich po chwili wylądowały dwa zakreślacze — jeden żółty, a drugi pomarańczowy. Naruto uniósł brew, przypatrując się, jak chłopak wyłożył kartki z koszulki ochronnej i zaczął je na spokojnie przeglądać.

— Herbatę i ciasto? — zapytał Uzumaki, mając nadzieję, że naprawdę tym razem uda im się chwilę pogadać. Liczył, że w końcu dowie się czegoś więcej o chłopaku, że ten zdradzi mu jakieś informacje, że ogólnie spędzą trochę dnia w swoim towarzystwie. Zwyczajnie go ciągnęło do tego nieznajomego, chyba pierwszy raz w życiu odczuwał taką potrzebę porozmawiania z kimś, kogo tak na dobrą sprawę nie znał. W tym przypadku zdecydowanie jego otwartość i pozytywne nastawienie okazywały się plusem, bo gdyby był milczkiem jak Sasuke, raczej nic by nie wynikło z pogawędki.

— Bez ciasta — mruknął, zakreślając na żółto jakieś zdanie na jednej z kartek. — Poproszę — dodał, reflektując się. Może nie był jakiś skory do rozmowy, ale maniery posiadał. Przynajmniej tego nauczył się od ojca, kiedy jeszcze mężczyzna był dla niego przykładem człowieka, który mógł osiągnąć wszystko.

— Nie ma sprawy, zaraz przyniosę.

I jak powiedział, tak zrobił — czym prędzej zabrał się za szykowanie napoju, żeby móc porozmawiać z chłopakiem. Nie martwił się, że będzie potrzebny do obsługi innych klientów, gdyż o tej godzinie zazwyczaj nie było prawie nikogo. Poza tym zawsze na sali obecna była Kushina, a Minato kręcił się między biurem a barem. Dlatego też, niczym się nie przejmując, najpierw podał Sasuke zamówienie, a później przysiadł się na krześle.

— Co robisz? — zapytał Uzumaki, stukając palcami o blat stoliczka, kiedy chłopak kompletnie nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Nie żeby czuł się ignorowany, ale… Tak, tak właśnie się czuł.

Sasuke jedynie na moment podniósł wzrok znad kartek, rzucając rozmówcy groźne spojrzenie, po czym na powrót skupił się na zakreślaniu poszczególnych zdań, słów i fragmentów na żółto lub pomarańczowo. Wyglądało to tak, jakby dzielił różne kwestie na określone kategorie.

— No weź, Sasuke — jęknął, obserwując jego poczynania. — Nie pogadasz ze mną?

Odpowiedź, która nadeszła była wyjątkowo krótka i, niestety, nie satysfakcjonowała Uzumakiego.

— Nie.

— Drań jesteś, wiesz? — zarzucił mu. Oparł łokieć o blat, a na dłoni tej samej ręki ułożył głowę. Z tej pozycji dokładnie przyglądał się twarzy Sasuke, wciąż będąc oczarowanym jego piegami. Przecież te małe kropeczki idealnie kontrastowały z jego bladą cerą i w pewien sposób sprawiały, że wyglądał przyjaźniej. Przynajmniej w przeciwieństwie do okropnego charakteru.

— To prawie jak komplement, podrywasz mnie? — prychnął, nawet nie odrywając spojrzenia od dokumentów.

— A jeśli tak, to co? — rzucił zaczepnie Naruto, a dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedział. No cóż, słowo się rzekło i koniec końców uzyskał oczekiwany efekt — Sasuke na niego spojrzał. Wyglądał trochę na zaskoczonego, ale również na nieprzekonanego.

— To słabo się starasz — odparł, wykrzywiając kąciki ust w niewielkim uśmiechu.

— Nie przekupię cię ciastem, co nie? — zapytał.

— Wątpię — stwierdził Sasuke i zmrużył oczy, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. Po chwili powoli wypuścił powietrze z płuc i napił się herbaty, zupełnie jakby zapomniał, że naprzeciw niego ktokolwiek siedział. Nie żeby celowo chciał zbyć Naruto, ale nie interesowało go zawieranie więzi, bo wiedział, że te i tak się nie utrzymają. Prędzej czy później któryś z nich by się znudził, odpuścił czy cokolwiek innego, a drugi odczułby tę stratę. Między innymi dlatego wcześniej był zadowolony, że udało mu się znaleźć kawiarnię, w której nie czuł się osaczony. To było miejsce, w którym mógł odpocząć, zapomnieć o dotychczasowych problemach i udawać, że jego życie było tak samo przeciętne jak pozostałych.

Tyle tylko, że Uzumaki tak łatwo nie odpuścił. Nie zraził się brakiem odzewu ze strony chłopaka, po prostu siedział naprzeciwko Sasuke, dotrzymując mu towarzystwa, którego ten teoretycznie nie potrzebował. Niemniej jednak Naruto doszukał się w jego spojrzeniu czegoś, co wręcz krzyczało, że nie chciał być więcej sam. Dlatego też postanowił, że tak czy inaczej nie da się zbyć i nawet jakby ich spotkania ograniczały się do milczenia i raz po raz rzucania wyzywających spojrzeń, to Uzumaki się nie podda. Kiedyś w końcu chłopak odpuści i się odezwie, prawda?

 **VvV**

Naruto, mimo że był naprawdę wielkim marzycielem i bardzo często patrzył na świat przez różowe okulary, to w przypadku Sasuke szybko stracił nadzieję. Ilekroć przysiadał się do chłopaka, ten go ignorował, ewentualnie rzucił jakąś kąśliwą uwagą i wracał do pracy. A Uzumaki w milczeniu siedział przy tym stoliczku i patrzył, jak na kartce pojawiają się kolejne linie w kolorze żółtym i pomarańczowym. Do tej pory nie dowiedział się, co te odcienie oznaczały, czy jedno to było coś ważniejszego od drugiego, czy różniło się to jakoś tematycznie. Sasuke niczego nie zdradził, wciąż był tak samo tajemniczy jak na początku. I gdyby Naruto wcześniej tak bardzo by się nie zawziął i nie przysiągł sobie, że się z nim zaprzyjaźni, to prawdopodobnie stałby w tym momencie za barem. Całe szczęście, że Kushina go nie goniła i pozwalała mu na tę swobodę w ciągu pół godziny, kiedy to Sasuke przebywał w lokalu.

Niemniej jednak po sześciu tygodniach Uzumaki miał dość. Na mnóstwo sposobów próbował skłonić chłopaka do dłuższej, niezobowiązującej rozmowy, ale nie wyszło. Tak jak poprzednio, również i tym razem siedział naprzeciw Sasuke i patrzył na skupienie wymalowane na jego twarzy. Patrzył i zastanawiał się, co mogło kłębić się pod tą czarną czupryną.

— Sasuke — zaczął spokojnie. Ostatnio stracił nadzieję też na to, że chłopak jeszcze kiedyś na niego spojrzy. Wydawał się zapracowany bardziej niż zwykle, a pod jego oczami widniały świadczące o przemęczeniu cienie. Cóż tu dużo mówić — martwił się o niego, mimo że praktycznie go nie znał. — Sa… — urwał, gdy nagle rozdzwonił się czyjś telefon. Naruto długo nie musiał szukać właściciela komórki, bo po chwili Sasuke przykładał urządzenie do ucha. Uzumaki zmarszczył brwi i przez moment przyglądał się jak obojętność widoczna na twarzy chłopaka zostaje wypchnięta przez zaskoczenie i coś, czego kompletnie się nie spodziewał po nim zobaczyć — autentyczny strach.

— Miał przestać — rzucił Sasuke do telefonu i przez jakiś czas słuchał rozmówcy, automatycznie rzucając krótkimi odpowiedziami: „tak", „nie", „rozumiem". — Obiecał — powiedział jeszcze, a jego twarz znów wyrażała obojętność chwilami pomieszaną z gniewem. — Nie, to nie tak. On naprawdę obiecał!

W międzyczasie Naruto skupił wzrok na kartkach chłopaka, próbując wyczytać dowolny fragment. Sprawa okazywała o tyle trudna, że tekst był do góry nogami, a literki naprawdę niewielkie. Wiedział, że kompletnie niczego nie zrozumie z rozmowy Sasuke, a tak, to miał chociaż nadzieję, że dzięki treści dokumentu w jakiś sposób rozgryzie jego zajęcie. Już prawie odczytał pierwsze słowo, gdy padło głośne „porozmawiamy w domu", a kartki zostały zgarnięte.

— Nikt ci nie mówił, że to nieładnie podglądać? — zapytał, wkładając dokumenty do foliowej koszulki. Filiżanka z herbatą była tylko do połowy opróżniona, ale Sasuke zdawał się ignorować ten fakt.

— Idziesz już? — to było chyba jedyna kwestia, która aktualnie interesowała Naruto. No przecież chłopak za szybko się zbierał! Nawet nie minęło piętnaście minut, a Uzumaki nie zdążył się zirytować, że znowu niczego nie wskórał i cały czas przesiedzieli w milczeniu.

— Na to wygląda — odparł i wstał z krzesła. — Na razie — rzucił krótko i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.

Naruto nie myślał — zwyczajnie obrócił się i nim zdążył się zastanowić, złapał chłopaka za nadgarstek. Odczekał, aż Sasuke się do niego obróci, a kiedy tylko to zrobił, natychmiast powiedział:

— Przyjdziesz za tydzień?

Mimo wszystko Sasuke nie odpowiedział i wyrwał rękę z uścisku, po czym opuścił lokal. A Uzumaki znowu został sam z coraz większą pustką w głowie.

 **VvV**

W następną sobotę Sasuke się nie pojawił, co i tak zaskoczyło Naruto. Mimo że podejrzewał, że chłopak po prostu nie przyjdzie, to tliła się maleńka nadzieja, że się mylił. Jednak gdyby było inaczej, Sasuke nie zignorowałby pytania i po prostu by przytaknął, skinął twierdząco głową, cokolwiek. W każdym razie pojawił się dwa tygodnie później, kiedy Uzumaki spisał tę krótką, nawet dobrze niezaczętą znajomość na straty. Poza tym, że spotykali się w kawiarni, nie wiedział o Sasuke niczego — nie miał pojęcia, jak się nazywał, gdzie mieszkał, co robił, jak mógłby go odnaleźć. Tak więc jedyną możliwością i miejscem, do którego obaj mieli dostęp była kawiarnia Habanero.

Kiedy po tych dwóch tygodniach, podczas których Naruto naprawdę szczerze zwątpił w ponowne spotkanie Sasuke, tak jak zazwyczaj około godziny dziesiątej drzwi się uchyliły. Wprawione w ruch dzwoneczki brzdęknęły charakterystycznie, a Uzumaki poczekał, aż chłopak do niego podejdzie. Tym razem aktualnie wycierał właśnie blat stoliczka, który zawsze zajmował Sasuke, więc nie musiał się fatygować i lecieć do niego na złamanie karku.

— Myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz — rzucił Naruto, kiedy się wyprostował i stanął tuż przed chłopakiem. Cóż, faktycznie nie spodziewał się, że jeszcze kiedyś go zobaczy, ale bardziej nie wyobrażał sobie, że Sasuke będzie w takim stanie! Pod ciemnymi oczami widniały naprawdę spore cienie, dolną wargę mało elegancko zdobił strup, a ciemne włosy były związane w niedbałą kitkę. Nawet piegi nie odwracały uwagi od tego marnego wyglądu, co go niepokoiło. Przez głowę przebiegły mu tysiące wizji, ale wszystkie zawierały w sobie jakąś bijatykę i kilka nieprzespanych nocy.

— Tak, ja też — rzucił chłopak i wyminął Uzumakiego, żeby usiąść na krześle. — I mi również miło cię widzieć — prychnął.

— Okej, jakiś ty skory do rozmowy — zażartował Naruto i wycofał się, żeby przygotować herbatę. Nawet nie musiał pytać o zamówienie, bo już za pierwszym razem to wiedział. Pokusił się również o to, aby poczęstować Sasuke czekoladowym ciastem, mimo że ten się o to nie prosił. Cóż, może on nie, ale jego wygląd wskazywał na coś kompletnie innego. Kiedy ułożył wszystkie przedmioty na tacce, udał się w kierunku stoliczka, przy którym również usiadł. — Ciasto na koszt firmy — wyjaśnił, kiedy zauważył czające się niezrozumienie w ciemnych oczach.

Uzumaki naprawdę zmartwił się wyglądem chłopaka i nie miał pojęcia, jak powinien wybadać temat, aby przypadkiem go nie urazić. Nie chciał, żeby Sasuke znowu zniknął na dłuższy okres, bo już wolał tę wszechobecną ciszę niż brak jego obecności.

— A ten… czemu cię nie było ostatnio? — zapytał, licząc, że to pytanie było jak najbardziej neutralne i nie wkroczy na żaden niepewny grunt.

— Brak czasu, obowiązki, _rodzina_ — prychnął, akcentując ostatnie słowo, co nie uszło uwadze Naruto.

 _Czyżby jakieś problemy w domu?_

— Powiedzmy, że rozumiem — mruknął. _Myśl, Uzumaki, myśl!_ — Dobre ciasto? — wypalił pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy. Niemniej jednak przy Sasuke zawodziło całe doświadczenie w rozmowach z ludźmi. Nieważne, jak bardzo się produkował, jak mu zależało, to chłopak w żadnym stopniu nie dopuścił go do siebie, co w pewien sposób było bolesne. Bo Naruto naprawdę chciał się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, wydawało mu się, że Sasuke był wartościowym człowiekiem i chciał go poznać bliżej. Szkoda jedynie, że ten nie patrzył na to tak jak on sam. Uzumaki wręcz czuł się odrzucony, traktowany jak zbędny balast, mimo że próbował, że się starał, że chciał. To naprawdę bolało.

Ku zdziwieniu Naruto, Sasuke podsunął w jego stronę talerzyk, na którym była jeszcze połowa ciasta. Zerknął niepewnie na chłopaka, ale nieznacznie odczuł ulgę, gdy zobaczył ten kpiący uśmiech. Mimo że ogólny efekt psuła rozcięta warga.

— Sam spróbuj — stwierdził i tak jak kiedyś Uzumaki to zrobił, tak tym razem on podparł głowę o rękę i w milczeniu przyglądał się twarzy drugiego chłopaka.

— Jesteś pewien? — zapytał, spoglądając to na kawałek czekoladowego biszkoptu, to na Sasuke, na co ten przytaknął.

— Śmiało — dodał jeszcze.

Naruto tylko wzruszył ramionami i, zgodnie z poleceniem chłopaka, spróbował ciasta. Okazało się to w pewien sposób chwilowym wybawieniem, bo i tak nie miałby pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Sasuke, jeśli chodziło o relacje międzyludzkie, był niezwykle trudny w obsłudze. Nie działały prośby, groźby, błagania, również wykazywanie chęci w zawarciu kontaktu nie przynosiło efektów. Innymi słowy mówiąc, Uzumaki mógłby nawet stanąć na głowie, a nie zrobiłoby to żadnego wrażenia na chłopaku.

— Faktycznie dobre — powiedział po chwili. Dziwnie się czuł, gdy Sasuke dokładnie obserwował jego poczynania, bo zazwyczaj to on był tym, który się przyglądał. To on był lwem czającym się na swoją ofiarę, a wydawało się, że tego dnia wszystko się odwróciło. Nawet sam chłopak zdawał się jakoś tak pozytywniej nastawiony na rozmowę, mimo że sprawiał wrażenie naprawdę zmęczonego, jakby nie przespał co najmniej trzech nocy z rzędu.

— Mhm — mruknął.

— Masz jakieś ambitne plany na dzisiaj? — zapytał Naruto, gdy nie dostrzegł dokumentów, które zawsze miał przy sobie Sasuke.

— Raczej nie — odparł, od niechcenia drugą ręką mieszając łyżeczką w filiżance. Przeniósł wzrok na parującą herbatę, jakby samym spojrzeniem chciał ocenić, czy napój był zdatny do picia.

Z kolei Uzumaki zwęszył swoją szansę — skoro Sasuke ignorował go mniej niż poprzednio, to istniała szansa, że w końcu czegoś się o nim dowie. A przynajmniej warto było próbować!

— A te kartki, co nosiłeś ze sobą, to co to było? — zaryzykował, uważnie patrząc na jego twarz, która nie zdradzała żadnych emocji.

— Powtórka do egzaminu wstępnego na studia — odparł. — Też idziesz, czyż nie?

Naruto na moment wcięło. To on wielokrotnie głowił się nad szczegółami dotyczącymi Sasuke, a ten ot tak rzucił sobie, że Uzumaki również wybierał się na studia, mimo że nic o tym nie wspominał! W tym momencie poczuł się, o ile było to możliwe, jeszcze bardziej zaintrygowany swoim rozmówcą.

— Tak, na ekonomię — powiedział, zastanawiając się, jak Sasuke go rozgryzł. Niby mógł tylko strzelać, ale według niego chłopak wyglądał na bardzo pewnego siebie, jeśli chodziło o ocenę i wyciąganie odpowiednich wniosków. — A ty?

— Prawo — wyznał. — Żeby się komuś odpłacić — dodał, co zabrzmiało naprawdę groźnie.

Naruto momentalnie zesztywniał, słuchając odpowiedzi Sasuke. Nie spodziewał się po nim takich wyznań! W ogóle nie spodziewał się po nim _żadnych_ wyznań. A nie dość, że tego dnia był bardziej rozmowny, to jeszcze w końcu zaczął się nieznacznie otwierać przed nim. Niemniej jednak łączenie faktów nie było wcale trudne — nieprzespane noce, cienie pod oczami, rozcięta warga, studiowanie prawa — a odpowiedź wręcz sama się nasuwała. Chłopak musiał mieć jakieś poważne problemy, jeśli nie w rodzinie, to z kimś równie bliskim. Pozostawało jedynie pytanie, jak Uzumaki mógł mu pomóc?

Ostatecznie Naruto nie zadał aż tak osobistego pytania, w obawie, że Sasuke nagle postanowi się wycofać i już więcej go nie zobaczy. Co jak co, ale nie była to kwestia tego jaki kolor lubił czy co jadł na śniadanie — pytania o rodzinę, zwłaszcza o przemoc w rodzinie nie były na porządku dziennym i niekiedy można było je traktować jako temat tabu. Nawet jeśli Uzumaki bardzo chciał mu pomóc, to wiedział, że lepiej nie naciskać i pozwolić tej osobie samej znaleźć odpowiedni moment do wyznań. W końcu te kilka tygodni oczekiwania i siedzenia w milczeniu się opłaciło, bo Sasuke z nim porozmawiał, powiedział co nieco o sobie. Tak więc może po kolejnych kilku… kilkunastu dniach Naruto dowie się czegoś nowego?

Kiedy żegnali się po siódmym, najbardziej owocnym w rozmowę, spotkaniu, Uzumaki wierzył, że kolejne próby komunikowania się przyjdą im znacznie łatwiej. No, a przynajmniej na to liczył, bo tym razem Sasuke naprawdę się w jakiś sposób przed nim odsłonił i… w minimalnym stopniu mu zaufał. Dlatego też miał nadzieję, że wraz z kolejnymi spotkaniami zdołają zawrzeć nić porozumienia, a ich znajomość w końcu rozkwitnie.

Gdy Naruto zgarniał brudne naczynia ze stoliczka, kątem oka dostrzegł mały, zielonkawy przedmiot na podłodze obok miejsca, w którym siedział chłopak. Zignorował czyszczenie blatu i kucnął, biorąc do ręki tajemnicze coś, które okazało się breloczkiem w kształcie dinozaura. Bez wątpienia musiało to należeć do Sasuke, bo wcześniej tego tutaj nie było, a jedynie oni zajmowali ten stoliczek. Z postanowieniem oddania zagubionej rzeczy chłopakowi, Naruto dokończył sprzątanie.

 **VvV**

Wrzesień dobiegał końca, a trzy miesiące w pracy minęły Uzumakiemu niezwykle szybko. Ostatecznie nie żałował, że nie wybrał się ze znajomymi na wakacje za granicę, bo czas, który spędził w Habanero był naprawdę wyjątkowy. Choćby ze względu na fakt, że poznał niezwykłą osobę, która sprowadziła go na ziemię i pokazała, że nie wystarczy się szeroko uśmiechnąć, aby zdobyć wszystko. Przy Sasuke Naruto rzeczywiście musiał wspinać się na wyżyny kreatywności i cierpliwości, aby jakoś wytrzymać na początku przy milczącym chłopaku. Aby jedynie obserwować jak ten uczył się do egzaminów i biernie siedzieć tuż przed nim i być praktycznie niedostrzeganym. Jednak koniec końców przełamali lody na siódmym spotkaniu, dzięki czemu udało im się spędzić trochę czasu w niesamowitej atmosferze. Okazało się, że mimo wielu różnic, dogadywali się niemal na każdej płaszczyźnie — czy to chodziło o sport, w którym większą wiedzą wykazywał się Naruto, czy o wiadomości ze świata, gdzie jednak królował Sasuke czy muzykę, gdzie obaj wymienili się nazwami przeróżnych zespołów, które trafiły w gust tego drugiego.

W każdym razie właśnie to siódme spotkanie było ich ostatnim. Uzumaki więcej nie zobaczył chłopaka, mimo że codziennie przychodził do kawiarenki, że przebywał w lokalu od jego otwarcia aż do samego zamknięcia. Że czujnie obserwował salę, żeby przypadkowo nie pominąć wzrokiem żadnego klienta. Na miejscu, w którym zawsze siedział Sasuke, aktualnie plotkowały dwie kobiety, a po chłopaku nie było nawet śladu. Naruto planował jeszcze wypytać go o tyle rzeczy, podyskutować na najróżniejsze tematy, posprzeczać się, ale niestety nie było ku temu okazji. Czy też raczej Sasuke nie stworzył takiej okazji, bo on jeden wiedział, gdzie mógłby znaleźć Uzumakiego, a nie odwrotnie.

Dla Naruto Sasuke pozostał tylko „Sasuke" — osobą bez nazwiska, bez konkretnych danych, dzięki którym mógłby trafić na jego ślad. Wszystko skończyło się zdecydowanie za szybko i zbyt nagle — Uzumaki ledwo co cieszył się z dobrze zapowiadającej się znajomości, gdy w ósmym tygodniu naprawdę rozmawiali, żeby tydzień później zmartwić się kolejną nieobecnością chłopaka. Mimo tego miał nadzieję, że w następną sobotę, na pewno tę konkretną, Sasuke przekroczy próg kawiarni, a dzwoneczki ponownie zabrzęczą.

Bo w tym momencie został mu jedynie breloczek szczerzącego się do niego, zielonego dinozaura. I mógł tylko żałować, że nie był na tyle silny i zdeterminowany, aby przekonać do siebie Sasuke i mu pomóc.


End file.
